


Beg

by captain_americano



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Felching, Filthy, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Prostitutes, Sex, Sexy, Slut Shaming, Smut, but not really, dirty - Freeform, face fucking, gagging, im going to hell, porn without plot/plot what plot, prostitute!Steve, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: Tony picks up a tasty little piece, and can't really help but go all-out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been far too long since I've done this, I really hope it's okay!
> 
> *THIS IS 100% CONSENSUAL FILTHY ROLEPLAY BUT IT DOESNT READ LIKE THAT AT FIRST*

Tony is cruising through the dark back streets of Brooklyn in his R8, dodging the parked cars and sparse pedestrians. He rounds a corner, and spots a pretty young blond casually leaning against the brickwork of a dive bar, neon sign flickering above him.

He screeches to a halt, and looks over at the kid, can't be more than twenty-four. The guy stomps on his cigarette and saunters over to the car.

"How much?" Tony asks snappily.

"Hey, don't I know you?" The blond responds, peering into the darkened car, his bright blue eyes shining in the dim streetlights.

"Five," Tony said, staring down the man.

"Hundred?" The guy snorts, "Yeah, right."

"No, princess, thousand," Tony growls, snapping a wad of cash from his suit and tossing it to the guy. "You get the rest when I'm done with you."

Without another word, the blond opens the door and drops into the seat. Before he's really settled, Tony's racing off to his Tower.

"What do I call you?" The kid asks.

"You don't," Tony rolls his eyes, pulling into the garage. Before he's even turned the car off properly, he's out and around the other side, opening the passenger door and manhandling the kid out of the car.

"I'm Steve," blondie says as Tony guides him by the elbow to the elevator.

"Jesus, fuck kid, is that your real name, or couldn't you come up with something sexier?" Tony huffs, punching the button to take him up to his suite. Steve stayed silent.

Once the elevator doors opened, Tony guides Steve into the middle of the living room. "Down," he commands.

"Here?" The kid hisses, looking around, paranoid. "Don't you want to go somewhere more private?"

"I said," Tony growled, landing a quick kick to the back of Steve's knees, bringing him to the ground, "down."

The blond glared up at him, obviously not trying very hard to school his expression as Tony made quick work of his belt and fly, barely getting his dick out of his boxers before shoving it into Steve's mouth, sliding all the way down the hot, wet throat.

To his credit, the kid took it like a champ, slamming his eyes shut and swallowing Tony's cock whole. The kid kept trying to work in technique, but all Tony needed was to fuck his pretty blond face.

Eventually Steve got with the program and relaxed his jaw, allowing Tony to slide in and out like he was his own personal living, breathing, gagging fleshlight.

"Fuck," Tony moaned, pinching the base of his dick to keep from shooting down Steve's throat like a fucking teenager. "Up."

Steve let Tony's cock slip through his lips gently as he quickly scrambled to his feet. He blushed prettily as Tony raked his eyes over the kids' too clothed body.

"Strip," Tony commanded, and Jesus, fuck he wasn't prepared for the kid to disrobe with such haste. Steve shucked his clothes off haphazardly, just trying to get buck-ass as soon as possible, and Tony was glad to see him taking orders well. He dug the heel of his palm into his crotch to alleviate some of the building pressure as the blond stood fully naked in front of him, his big dick perking up with interest. The kid was absolutely fucking ripped, arms the size of Texas and the single most defined eight-pack Tony had even been blessed with.

Tony reached into his jacket and pulled out a small sachet of lube and tossed it towards the floor-to-ceiling windows. "That's all you get. Make it thorough, and make it quick. You have one minute."

Steve bit his lip before trotting over to grab the lube, tearing it open with his teeth and dumping the whole sachet over his fingers. He leant face first over the back of the couch, baring his ass towards the window for the whole world to see. Tony moved around to stand behind him so he could join the rest of the world.

He watched as Steve slowly slipped one finger into his asshole, all the way to the knuckle, letting out a soft whimper. "Forty seconds," Tony warned, lazily pumping his own dick.

He heard a huff from the blond, who stiffened his shoulders and shoved a second finger in, twisting and scissoring them to open himself up. Tony could already see the tight little asshole turning red from abuse.

By the time Tony gave the ten second warning, the kid nearly had his whole fucking hand in there, all four fingers and his thumb playing with the edge, humping himself into the couch for friction on his leaking cock. God, what a sight, Tony groaned to himself, slapping Steve's hand out of the way.

"Do you have a--?" Steve panted.

"Nope," Tony said, grabbing the kid's shoulder and pulling him up into a standing position. He twisted Steve around and pushed him face-first against the glass, holding his head still with one hand and guiding his dick into the pert little ass in front of him with the other. "You're not allowed to touch yourself, I want to see if you can come on my dick."

As he made the first slam all the way to the base, Steve let out a little gasp.

"Come on, whore, I gave you more time than you needed," Tony breathed in his ear, drawing himself out, only to slam back into place. "A needy little slut like you, so fucking wet and open for the first dick you see, surprised you didn't already have another man's come leaking out your slutty little hole."

Tony gripped Steve's muscular hims and thrust into him, trapping Steve's hips against the cold glass windows. The kid's eyes were screwed shut, and he had his palms splayed against the glass, trying to stabilise himself.

  
"Just fucking hop into any guy's car, s'long as he has a bit of cash, screw off to god knows where to let him do god knows what, you're a dirty little slut and you have the hide to ask for a fucking condom?

"I know sluts like you like nothing more than to be fucked bareback, feel every fucking vein in my big dick driving into you, reminding you who's in charge, marking your insides with my hot, wet come. You like the feeling of me dripping down the inside of your thighs, thinking about it later gets you all wet and loose and ready for the next fuck," Tony growled, slamming into Steve, the boy letting out little gasps and moans with every hit.

"And look at you, humping the glass, you desperate little whore, just trying to get something to help you come, like I'd fucking let you go off before me. I might not even let you at all, god knows a little slut like you gets off enough without needing one more orgasm," Tony spat, feeling Steve clenching wildly around him. He could feel himself getting close, his movements becoming erratic momentarily before angling his hips to hit that sweet spot in the kid. Steve whined, slumped against the window, breathing so hard he was starting to fog the glass.

"You going to come on my cock? You going to let daddy fuck you as he pleases and get off on it, you little whore? Do it, call me daddy."

"P-please," Steve whimpers, trying to arch closer to Tony's cock while still humping the glass, "daddy, please fuck me harder. I'll be your good little slut, please daddy, I'll do anything!"

And fuck, shit, was that a tear that actually ran down the kid's scrunched up face?

"Such a good boy for daddy," Tony cooed, slipping his hand around Steve's hips and grabbing his dick, pumping it hard and fast as he continued slamming into the blond.

Steve braced his forehead against the window, clenching violently down on Tony's dick, before spraying come all over the window, choking out a sob as he came, Tony still abusing his raw dick.

"Look at that, slut, you messed up my fucking windows," Tony snapped, pulling out of Steve and, once more, forcing the kid to his knees. "Clean it up, whore."

Steve immediately started licking his own jizz off the flicking window, and Tony darkly thought to himself that it was a miracle he didn't nut right there. He lowered himself to his knees behind Steve, and slammed his dick into the kid once more.

"Look at you, eating up your own come, you little whore, you'll take anyone's load, you don't even care, as long as you've a hot, wet load in your face, you're happy, aren't you, slut," Tony asked, fucking into Steve as the blond continued licking his mess off the window. "Answer me, bitch."

"Mm, yes, daddy," Steve whined, "such a good little come-whore."

"Fuck," Tony groaned, being called daddy one last time too much for him to handle, spilling into Steve with a jerking shudder of his hips.

"Fill me up, daddy," Steve said, sounding content as he finished cleaning his come off the windows, and fuck if Tony's dick didn't give a feeble twitch at that.

He pulled out of the blond sharply, and looked down at the swollen asshole presented to him, a small dribble of come slipping out.

He couldn't help himself, God damn it, as he leant down to lick it up. Steve's back arched as he let out a loud gasp.

That was enough for Tony. He gave the kid a light slap on his ass, before standing up and tucking himself away. He glanced at his reflection in the dark window, and was pleased to see he wasn't to ruffled, so he smoothed his hair back, and grabbed another wad of cash from his jacket pocket and threw it on the ground, next to the kid.

"Clean yourself up, and get the fuck out. You better be long gone by the time I get back," he warned, strolling to the elevator, taking one last sweeping glance over the hot body now scrambling to collect his clothes as the elevator doors slid shut.

*

Tony reentered the apartment, not long after, balancing three take-out bags and two extra large sodas. He dumped them unceremoniously on the coffee table before dropping onto the couch next to his boyfriend, before giving Steve a long, tender kiss, pouring all the love he could into his touches.

"Was it too much?" Tony asked after they broke apart, Steve nuzzling into his chest.

"Too much?" Steve snorted half-heartedly, his eyes drooping in exhaustion. "You were perfect. I love you."

"I, uh," Tony hesitated for a moment, playing at a loose thread coming from Steve's hoodie, "Sorry I got a bit carried away…"

"Hey," Steve said, sitting up and facing Tony, a frown marring his features, "you gave me exactly what I wanted. And that daddy thing? Jesus, Tony! Why'd you never bring that up before? Because we are _so_ revisiting that," Steve said with a wide grin.

"Really?" Tony asked hopefully. "God, I love you, Steve."

"I love you too," Steve smiled softly, giving Tony a light peck on the lips. "But, also food. Can I have my burger now?"

"Of course you can, my good boy," Tony teased, passing over the fast food bag as Steve rolled his eyes fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard y'all nasties like porn, huh? Hope this is good enough for you xx I had fun writing it, I hope you had a lot of fun reading it.
> 
> Please sent me prompts and/or leave feedback <3


End file.
